Technology has advanced to a point at which it has become feasible in many cases to provide network connectivity for ordinary, everyday devices so that these devices may be connected with each other, such as through a local network, or to the Internet. This technological trend is often referred to as the “Internet of Things,” and such devices are often referred to as loT devices. Examples of existing loT devices include smart thermostats, smart lighting solutions, security/alarm systems, smartwatches, health monitors, and an array of other wearable devices. Basically, an loT device may be any “thing” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enable the “thing” to collect and exchange data.
With the explosion in the development and adoption of loT devices, large amounts of data from diverse locations are aggregated very quickly, thereby increasing the need for a data exchange platform that better indexes, stores and processes such data. Adding to the challenge are security concerns with cyberattacks, such as hacking and spoofing. For example, oftentimes, because the entire authentication process for registering/pairing a device with the data exchange platform is decoupled from the actual device or the user of the device, attackers may be able spoof device IDs and gain access and control over the device, as well as access sensitive information stored at the data exchange platform. Such attacks can have serious consequences considering that the device may be a security/alarm system.